grimmsistersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fairytale Detectives
The Fairytale Detectives is the first book in the Sisters Grimm series. It was first published in October, 2005. Plot[1] The book begins with Sabrina and Daphne travelling to Fairyport Landing (accompanied by their nasty caseworker, Minerva Smirt) to live with their grandmother, who was presumed dead by the sisters. Their parents had disappeared a year and a half ago, and the only leads to finding them were their abandoned car, with a blood-red handprint (see the Scarlet Hand) on the dashboard. They meet their grandmother, and right away Sabrina suspects her, from her strange cooking and even stranger friend Mr. Canis to her strict rules and secrets. She plans an escape, though it was thwarted by attacking pixies in the woods. Granny Relda later says that the town was filled with characters from fairytales, or Everafters. Daphne, being a seven-year-old, believes her, but Sabrina is suspicious. It is not until Granny Relda and Mr.Canis is carried away by a giant that Sabrina believes her. The two sisters walk home and run into Sheriff Hamstead, one of the three little pigs. Because Sabrina was suspecting Mayor Charming, who is really Prince Charming, and that the sheriff was working for him, the sisters run to the forest, led and helped by the pixies from before. That is when they meet Puck, aka the Trickster King, a fairy from a Midsummer Night's Dream by Shakespeare, who attempts to drown them until they explain about the kidnapping of Granny Relda. At first they don't accept his offer of help (he offered to help not out of good will, but so his free meals don't dissappear), but after him helping them open the door, they decide to include him in their plans. After making sandwiches for themselves, they discover a letter from Granny Relda, saying for them to use her keys to open the locked door upstairs. That is when they discover Mirror, the mirror from Snow White. Mirror told the children that their grandmother was still alive, and that their only hope was Jack the Giant Killer, from Jack and the Beanstalk. Puck disagreed strongly about this, but this was mainly because he thought they were treating his fighting skills with less than respect. Their plan was postponed when Sheriff Hamstead and his two deputies, Boarman and Swineheart, came knocking on their door. Sabrina quickly came up with the distraction of putting food out for them, and they quickly travelled to the police station where Jack was being held on their magic carpet Mirror gave them. They tricked the remaining deputy, Deputy Ichabod Crane, into running away, then instead of just getting a bit of information, they end up freeing Jack from his cell and taking him to their house. Afterwards Jack made a plan for the sisters to crash the Mayor's party. they dress as Everafters and blend in for a while, but they are found by the mayor. He explains that it was Jack all along, so the three get back to the house to get him. When they get there, however, they find that he had taken the magic beans and run off. The mayor gets the sword Excalibur, and they use Dorothy's shoes to teleport to the giant. Jack overpowers the mayor and tries to kill the girls with the giant. Sabrina manages to accidentally kill it, and when it falls, Granny Relda and Mr. Canis drive out of it's pocket. Canis confronts Jack, but before Jack can do any harm, Canis morphes into a giant Wolf and attacks. During the fight, Puck gets his pivie minions to steal the jar of beans, but the jar falls to the ground and breaks. The beans grow into beanstalks, and giants climb down. the giants take Jack with them to be punished by their queen, and the beanstalks are burned. Granny Relda explains to the girls that Mr. Canis is the Big Bad Wolf. ya don't say? the girls get to shop for new outfits (don't have a colorblind guy buy your clothes), but guess who comes in and announces that he's moving in? Puck, the smelly fairy boy who hasn't bathed in ten years. just great.